


Ты сильнее

by Aucella



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополняющая история-продолжение к ...as a young man. Война со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты сильнее

Группа кораблей, садящихся на Изерлон, – это очень красивое зрелище. Они изящно поворачиваются, плавно опускаются, встречаясь со своим отражением в жидком металле, будто медленно танцуя старинный менуэт, постепенно растворяются в своем двойнике и исчезают, чтобы возникнуть над доками, жилыми отсеками, локационными антеннами, лифтами и прочими частями космической станции.  
Но на этот раз заходящие на посадку не заботились о красоте и слаженности общего танца. Строй был нарушен, синхронность маневров не соблюдена, а один из кораблей почти падал – его броня была повреждена, через несколько отсеков по обшивке тянулся надрез с оплавленными краями, как ножевая рана. Каким чудом команде удалось его вернуть?  
Корабль Адальберта висел над жидкой поверхностью, контролируя обстановку и обшаривая радарами пространство вокруг станции. Посадка и взлет – самые опасные моменты, хотя откуда здесь противник, в зоне действия Торхаммера?  
В отличие от остальных, он не собирался садиться, а, напротив, выходил на смену. По ближней связи сообщили, что группа кораблей станционного флота, шедшая от Тиамат, была обстреляна мятежниками. Вернулись не все, и теперь подразделение фон Меркатца опять отправляли, чтобы заткнуть дыру. После благополучной посадки потрепанных в стычке кораблей их небольшая флотилия отправится в путь по Изерлонскому коридору.  
Адальберт подумал, что боги ему последнее время благоволят: получил свой корабль без перевода к другому адмиралу, и даже кое-кто из прежней команды остался с ним. В управлении флота любили тасовать экипажи и корабли, словно боялись, что люди и техника привыкнут друг к другу. А для того, чтобы оставить себе нужных офицеров, командиру порой приходится проворачивать сложные многоходовые интриги, расплачиваясь оборудованием и продовольствием. Или терпеть карьеристов, вроде фон Веслинга, благополучно вернувшегося в свой тыловой гарнизон к общему удовольствию начальства, подчиненных и своему собственному. Бывает так, что человек как заноза в ладони: при бездействии не мешает, но, стоит пошевелить хоть пальцем, отзывается во всей руке резкой болью.  
За одним из навигаторских пультов крутил головой младший лейтенант Кеммерих, только что из кадетского корпуса, в самый последний момент перед вылетом приписанный к его кораблю. Последнее пополнение распределяли в спешке, как всегда спихнув во флот Меркатца тех мальчишек, у кого не было поддержки влиятельной родни. Что ж, иногда это было и к лучшему.  
Медленно погружающиеся в жидкую броню корабли могли заворожить новичка, для Адальберта же эта картина была частью привычной работы.  
\- Сообщение с флагмана: построение ромбом, подъем через пятнадцать минут, наше место во второй линии, - отрапортовал офицер из группы навигаторов, который сегодня дежурил за пультом связи, и переключил радиомаяки в режим группового полета. Теперь каждый корабль будет знать их положение и все члены группы будут видны им самим, чтобы случайно при маневре не задеть друг друга.  
\- Запускайте обратный отсчет. По общему сигналу – поворот на три часа, подъем с минимальным ускорением.  
Схема построения высвечивалась на голограмме пульта. Их место в строю обозначал зеленый мигающий огонек. Когда корабль его займет, сигнал будет гореть ровно.  
Чем вылет в чине капитана отличается от вылета в чине старпома? Почти ничем, но все-таки теперь оглядываться не на кого, и вся ответственность лежит на нем. Вторая линия – это неудобно, труднее держать дистанцию и перестраиваться, корабли впереди мешают вести огонь, закрывая цель. Задние тоже нервничают, и рискуешь получить залп в корму из лазера неумехи. Интересно, вице-адмирал поставил его сюда случайно или намеренно, чтобы заставить повторять стандартные маневры и отрабатывать слабые места? У Меркатца много подчиненных, но Адальберт надеялся, что командир его хоть немного выделяет.  
Адальберт давно пришел к выводу, что ему не хватает терпения для позиционной войны, и он предпочел бы стремительные вылазки и атаки нудному стоянию в срединных эшелонах. Однако это одно из самых безопасных мест в формации флота, а у него корабль видавший виды, много новичков, техника не отлажена как следует, и в авангарде его корабль может стать обузой. Что бы он сам сделал на месте Меркатца, ведя флот навстречу противнику? Мысленно он оборвал себя, это слишком честолюбивые мечты. Сначала надо заслужить себе репутацию хорошего капитана, а уж потом фантазировать.  
Репутация…Вещь хрупкая и зависящая не всегда от самого человека. Вице-адмирал то отправлял его на корабли, то возвращал на базу, где он не только занимался бумажной работой, но и многому учился. А иногда командир брал его с собой на совещания высших чинов рейхсфлота. Адальберт там изо всех сил старался стать незаметным, но случалось, что презрительный взгляд свысока и небрежно брошенная Меркатцу фраза: «А, вы опять со своей ходячей рекламой?» или «Адмирал, куда вместо планшета таращится ваша девица?» - выводили из равновесия.  
Справедливости ради, надо сказать, что фон Меркатц таскал туда в качестве порученца не только его, но и других молодых офицеров своего штаба по очереди. Колкости выслушивали все без исключения, и предназначались они не им самим, а командиру, но все равно бывало неприятно.  
Картина на экранах изменилась. Последние корабли вернувшегося подразделения погрузились под оболочку Изерлона, словно уйдя в иной мир. Сигнал с флагмана был получен и стандартный линкор рейхсфлота, один из нескольких сотен точно таких же, выполнил нужный маневр, занимая свое место. Было непривычно просто сидеть, принимая рапорты, вместо беготни между пультами и командирским креслом, проверки систем и прочей стандартной рутины.  
Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы все корабли заняли свои места, офицеры флагмана провели сверку и перекличку по эшелонам, и вот подразделение станционного флота роем стальных пчел пошло навстречу противнику, который, вполне возможно, к этому времени давно вернулся к себе домой.  
Когда Изерлон на экранах превратился в едва заметную точку и вся суета отправки постепенно улеглась, капитан фон Фаренхайт решил, что теперь он может немного отдохнуть и собрал старших офицеров, чтобы распределить вахты и раздать поручения по отладке корабельного оборудования. Но, увы, надежды на отдых пошли прахом: с флагмана поступило сообщение о том, что адмирал вызывает его к себе. Вылетая, Адальберт обратил внимание, что к кораблю Меркатца направлялось всего лишь несколько челноков. Что ж, сразу всех собрать не получится, наверняка инструктаж будет проходить в несколько этапов.

  
***

  
В каюте для совещаний оказалось неожиданно тихо и малолюдно. За столом сидело пятеро, еще двое вошли вместе с Адальбертом. Половина в чине коммодора, коммандер – нынешний адъютант фон Меркатца, перебирающий бумаги, и трое капитанов, включая его самого. Он приложил руку к виску в приветствии, немного постоял и пристроился вместе с остальными прибывшими с краю стола, оглядывая объемную схему формации флота, висевшую в центре над поверхностью. Потихоньку он старался рассмотреть собравшихся офицеров. Ему казалось, что, дожидаясь назначения на корабль в штабе флота, он перезнакомился со всеми, точнее говоря, многим был представлен или хотя бы знал их в лицо. Поддерживать контакты он так и не научился. Но одного из капитанов и двух офицеров чином повыше он видел впервые.  
\- Все в сборе? – услышав хрипловатый голос, офицеры вскочили, приветствуя вице-адмирала. – Садитесь, начинаем.  
Виллибальд Иоахим фон Меркатц никогда не тратил времени на пустые формальности.  
\- Итак, с чем мы имеем дело? Известно, что в районе Тиамат появилась небольшая группа кораблей противника. Действует быстро, обстреливает и уходит, затем опять нападает, но уже с другого направления. К большим подразделениям не суется, но по мелочи урон наносит ощутимый. Наша задача: выманить мятежников в открытое пространство, подальше от границ коридора и навигационных маяков.  
\- Разумеется, к месту последней стычки идти бесполезно, - один из ранее прибывших офицеров бросил карандаш на лежащие перед ним бумаги и откинулся на спинку стула, словно завершая старый спор чем-то вроде: «Я умываю руки».  
\- Разумеется, но это еще нужно втолковать командующему силами изерлонского флота, - его сосед выразительно пожал плечами и наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд собеседника.  
\- Надо же откуда-то начинать!  
\- Их можно искать не один месяц, а ждать, что они выбегут на нас сами…  
\- Подсадная утка?  
\- Этот вариант напрашивается сам собой. Только кто рискнет?  
\- Думаю, что разделять флот в такой ситуации бессмысленно, - в разговор вмешался сидевший напротив Адальберта Генрих фон Ротенбург, единственный офицер в чине коммодора, с которым он был знаком и довольно часто встречался в штабе. – Позволите?  
Он привстал и вызвал голографическую карту над столом совещаний.  
\- Посмотрите, здесь не так уж и много пространства для маневра и внезапно выскочить на нас с фланга альянсовцы не смогут. Атаковать в лоб флот будет только явный самоубийца. Если мы хотим навязать бой, их надо выманить вот сюда. – Указка синим лучом выделила небольшую звездочку с горошинкой планеты недалеко от выхода из коридора. – Однако в этом случае повышается риск обхода с тыла, а учитывая, что вражеское подразделение невелико, гораздо проще будет задавить числом.  
\- Командование дало вполне ясные указания насчет того, чем и когда должен закончиться этот вылет. – От этой фразы по спине пополз тошнотворный холодок, как на заседаниях штаба.  
Тот, кто ее произнес, явно чувствовал себя здесь хозяином. Даже вице-адмирал недовольно скривился, но прерывать наглеца не стал.  
– Блистательная победа в кратчайшие сроки – единственное, что от вас ждут. Мы не можем более терпеть выходки мятежников. – Незнакомый Адальберту лощеный офицер снисходительно кивнул фон Ротенбургу.  
Представитель генштаба, а может и хуже – служба армейской безопасности. Не разведка, разведчики не ведут себя слишком официально и не пользуются такой риторикой на службе. Капитан Кропп, неосмотрительно отозвавшийся о командующем, может и пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот, он ведь из простолюдинов.  
\- К сожалению, – Генрих всегда отличался умением утонченно язвить. – Мы не можем отдать приказ вражескому флоту прибыть к месту битвы в удобное нам время и построиться так, чтобы нам проще было в него попасть. Если у вас есть такая возможность, не могли бы вы ее использовать для блистательной победы?  
Он без тени улыбки поклонился, сел и замолчал. Штабисту осталось только возмущенно сверлить взглядом командующего, мол, распустили подчиненных.  
\- Другие предложения? – вице-адмирал отложил в сторону папку.  
Обычно предложений было много, их обсуждали активно и шумно, но в присутствии офицеров службы безопасности никому лезть на рожон не хотелось. Молчание затянулось.  
\- Хорошо. Слушайте приказ. Флот не разделяется. – Меркатц предупреждающе выставил ладонь в сторону штабиста. – Это нецелесообразно. К месту последнего боя мы не идем, в этом тоже смысла нет. Выходим к намеченной системе, занимаем удобную позицию и ждем. Нечего тратить горючее и энергию до боя. Отдавать приказы противнику и в самом деле мы не можем. Сроки подгоните потом в официальных сообщениях.  
Адальберт понимал, что его командующий с трудом удерживается в рамках вежливости. Такое довольно редко, но случалось. Сидящий напротив фон Ротенбург поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся.  
\- Вы намерены полагаться на волю случая? – холодно поинтересовался не то штабист, не то безопасник.  
\- Не вам требовать от меня отчет, – командующий уже почти грубил. – Подробности операции не разглашаются. Коммодор фон Ротенбург, капитан фон Фаренхайт, вы остаетесь. Остальные свободны.  
После того, как недовольные тем, что их бесцеремонно выставили, представители то ли генштаба, то ли безопасности вышли из каюты, Генрих заметно расслабился, однако тут же получил нагоняй.  
\- Фон Ротенбург, сколько раз я вас предупреждал? Зачем дразнить гусей? Кроппу скажите, чтобы он на флагмане до конца операции не появлялся. Развели любительский театр!  
\- Есть! – Генрих всем видом теперь изображал смирение.  
\- Тьфу! Кончайте балаган, надо работать.  
Адальберт подумал, что сцена совещания была сыграна почти безупречно, только вот зачем позвали его? Лишь в качестве статиста?  
\- Ну, так, - фон Меркатц вздохнул, переходя к делу. – Адальберт, вы же много занимались навигацией в коридоре, особенно путями ухода с маршрутов? Передайте данные Генриху, особо отметьте те точки, где можно ждать выхода флота Альянса, и не забудьте проанализировать возможные направления атаки на нашу формацию. Подумайте, как перестраиваться, не привлекая внимания, и куда часть флота может уйти. Генрих, вы по-прежнему отвечаете за план боя на назначенном месте, на вас также варианты С и D, В и Е я возьму сам. Работайте.  
Командующий поднялся, они тоже вскочили, вытянулись и отдали честь. Затем Адальберт вставил в штабной компьютер личный диск и начал сброс данных. Фон Рутенбург просматривал навигационные карты, изучал пометки и задавал вопросы. Когда собственная информация Адальберта закончилась, в ответ он получил базу данных о формации флота, командирах эшелонов и групп кораблей, чтобы начать работу над расчетом маневров. Наконец они пожали друг другу руки, договорились о том, когда Адальберт пришлет результаты, попрощались и отправились по своим кораблям.  
Челнок плавно скользил по маршруту, пилот мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, радуясь, что можно вернуться как раз к обеду. По экрану-окну скользили бока линкоров, графитово-серые в луче прожектора.  
Казалось бы, обычная рутина. Только вот отчего-то обидно. Его не берут в команду, оставляют за бортом. Он не годится для разработки боя? Рука, лежавшая на подлокотнике кресла, сжалась в кулак. Твое дело – просчитывать маневры перестроения, на большее ты не способен. Обидно. Адальберт помотал головой. Давно ли у него появились настолько честолюбивые мечты? Он ведь даже в армию попал от безысходности, а потом долго думал, что его основная задача – сохранить жизнь себе и команде да не попасть в колеса бюрократии имперского флота. А сейчас, когда его использовали для сбора информации и отстранили от действительно интересной работы, захотелось командовать? Нет. Да, захотелось, себе-то уж не надо врать. Подумаем, что нам известно.  
Итак, представителей генштаба Меркатц накормил фальшивкой. Боится утечки информации или не хочет, чтобы начальство вмешивалось? Они уверены, что идут к небольшой, окраинной, ничем не примечательной системке, где будут ждать флот противника, который то ли вылетит на них, то ли пройдет потихоньку мимо такого крупного подразделения. Наверняка штабисты рвут и мечут, пишут жалобы на Меркатца. А тот действительно тянет время, идет не спеша, рассчитывая на то, что альянсовцы выскочат на них по пути к назначенной точке. Хотя они могут после стычки сидеть где-нибудь, потихоньку ремонтируясь, или вообще уйти из окрестностей коридора к месту базирования. Значит, откуда-то известно, что никуда они не ушли и продолжают рейд. Вариант с подсадной уткой командующий разыгрывать не хочет: во флоте очень много таких кораблей, как у Адальберта, с еще не сработавшейся командой, не освоившимися на новой должности капитанами, не отремонтированных как следует. Или Меркатц все-таки учитывает такую возможность, но не хочет, чтобы о ней знали? Это ведь будет не подсадная утка, а готовая жертва. Слишком мало информации, нет, просчитать ситуацию не выйдет, а большего ему не дали.  
Звуковой сигнал пристыковки выдернул Адальберта из иной реальности, где он, адмирал флота, анализировал действия противника. Челнок вернулся на корабль, капитану пора приступать к своим обязанностям.  
***  
Прошло две недели, потом три. Ничего не происходило. Флот не спеша двигался вперед, пройдя две из шести опасных точек, отмеченных Адальбертом. Планы перестроений были отправлены на флагман давным-давно. Один был проигнорирован командованием, второй получил частичное одобрение, но легче от этого не стало, и ощущение, что он – всего лишь винтик военной машины, от которого ничто не зависит, никуда не делось.  
За это время капитан фон Фаренхайт успел получше узнать корабль и новых подчиненных. Линкор ему достался далеко не новый, некоторые проблемы команде пришлось ликвидировать на ходу. Но с инженером на этот раз повезло: вся ходовая часть работала безупречно, отражатели из строя не выйдут, носовые орудия удалось полностью привести в норму. Похуже дело обстояло с боковыми лазерами, но они справятся, хотя кое-что держится на честном слове. Несколько учебных тренировок прошли как по маслу. А вот интерьеры корабля оставляли желать лучшего: обшарпанные коричневые панели не всегда плотно примыкали к переборкам, выставляя наружу шлейфы плат и провода электроснабжения, как концы ниток с изнанки на вышивке младшей сестры.  
Адальберт как раз возвращался из технического отсека в каюту, чтобы сменить рубашку и почистить китель к ужину. Как он ни старался, форма испачкалась. Кажется, старший помощник недоволен тем, что капитан лезет во все дыры сам, не доверяя ему. Возможно, старпом – это его должность и выше он не прыгнет никогда? А еще замахнулся на…  
\- И когда же начнется? – разочарованный голос младшего лейтенанта Кеммериха раздался из-за угла коридора.  
\- Начнется что? – насмешливо отозвался старший навигатор Брайер.  
\- Бой, разумеется! Ничего не происходит, ждать надоело. А мы еще и во втором эшелоне, так? Скучища!  
\- А вам не терпится героически погибнуть во имя Кайзера? Это работа, лейтенант, а не компьютерная игра. В авангарде идут полностью готовые команды, а у нас еще полно проблем. Сдернули с причала, не дав времени на нормальный ремонт.  
\- Ну, капитан же на флагман летал, может нам какое поручение дадут? Интересное, а? Вот было бы здорово сразу получить продвижение! Или он так, никуда не стремится? Я-то слышал, что он на хорошем счету у адмирала.  
\- А я слышал, что планы командования – это не ваше дело, Кеммерих. – голос старшего навигатор стал заметно холоднее. - Отрабатывайте пока расчет прицеливания на скорость.  
Адальберт еще немного постоял за углом, прислонившись к переборке, и побрел в каюту. Почему-то сразу навалилась усталость. Одна мысль – только бы никого не встретить по дороге. Мальчику тоже хочется событий, действия, но, скорее всего, они так и простоят во втором эшелоне до конца вылета, как ни жаль. Жаль? Капитан не мог определить, чего ему хочется: доказать, что он вполне способен командовать кораблем в бою, или что ему по силам и большее? А может быть, все закончится ничем? Они просто облетят окрестности коридора и вернутся на Изерлон. Никто не прославится, но никто и не погибнет. Нет, вряд ли это допустят те деятели из генштаба.

  
***

  
События, которые заставили себя ждать, стремительно покатились снежным комом. На вторые сутки после прохождения третьей точки возможной атаки скорость продвижения флота заметно упала, а часть кораблей нарушила строй и отстала от основной формации. Вскоре с флагмана пришло сообщение, что сразу у нескольких кораблей начались проблемы с двигателями. Передали приказ: готовиться к остановке и перестроению. Скорее всего, неудачников с небольшой охраной, а то и без нее, отправят обратно. Не было ли это частью плана или одним из возможных вариантов, которые просчитывал командующий? Хорошенько обдумать этот вопрос Адальберт не успел, вызов к вице-адмиралу поступил на центральную консоль практически сразу.  
На этот раз челноков на стыковочном узле было гораздо больше, пришлось подождать своей очереди и тут же уступить место следующему, оставив пилота висеть около флагмана с десятком других. Каюта для совещаний была переполнена, но штабистов поблизости не наблюдалось. Адъютант фон Меркатца раздавал капитанам распечатки. Получившие приказ тут же его читали и начинали обсуждать. Было шумно, душно и тесно. Адальберту затюканный адъютант бумаг не выдал, но попросил немного подождать: еще одна пачка документов скоро будет готова. Оглядываться в поисках тихого угла или хотя бы стула было бесполезно, его пару раз пихнули локтем с разных сторон, наступили на ногу, извинились, и тут же кто-то почти ткнул в лицо свернутым в трубку приказом. В коридоре мелькнуло лицо Генриха фон Ротенбурга, явно чем-то расстроенного. Адальберт был уверен, что Генрих его тоже заметил, и решил было подойти к нему, но тот уже исчез.  
\- Эй, давно не виделись! – чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.  
\- Ох, Эрнст! – Эрнст Бирхольц, разговорчивый и добродушный, получил чин капитана, когда Адальберт только-только прибыл на службу. Теперь бывший лейтенант отставал от приятеля всего на одну ступень. Тому крупно не повезло: в одной из стычек его корабль получил серьезные повреждения, осколками обзорного экрана капитана сильно порезало, плюс нехватка кислорода и переломы. Словом, Биркхольцу пришлось несколько месяцев провести в госпитале, а потом долго ждать следующего назначения.  
Казалось, Эрнст улыбался, встреча действительно была неожиданной и приятной для обоих, но, присмотревшись, Адальберт заметил, что его собеседник тоже чем-то расстроен.  
\- Надо поговорить, отойдем, - коммодор Биркхольц кивнул в сторону выхода.  
\- Как ты? Давно получил перевод? – Эрнсту, чтобы получить назначение, пришлось уйти в другое подразделение изерлонского флота.  
\- Сейчас не об этом. Твой корабль в порядке?  
\- Не новый, конечно, но двигатель работает.  
\- А вот моему отряду отремонтироваться вообще не дали. У трех поломки в ходовой, у одного – в навигации, еще один практически без орудия, на ходу починить не удалось. Придется вернуться на базу. Я передаю остальных под командование Ротенбурга и веду этих обратно. Плюс четыре корабля охраны, у всех разные проблемы по технической части, надерганы отовсюду. И ты. Что у тебя?  
\- Ничего особенного. Боковой лазер немного шалит, но можно справиться.  
\- Ну и ладно. Экипаж укомплектован?  
\- Ты же знаешь, у нас всегда нехватка, - пожал плечами Адальберт.  
\- Кого и сколько?  
\- Двух-трех нижних чинов, помощника инженера, в навигационную группу не помешало бы кого-нибудь, Брайер еле справляется, но я сам могу, если что…  
\- Понятно, - прервал его Биркхольц, - нижних чинов возьмешь с корабля Детеринга. Или нет, лучше я сам выберу. Помощника инженера дать не могу, у всех серьезные проблемы, в навигационную группу с моего судна и еще подумаю, откуда.  
\- Ты что?! Как можно?  
\- Неважно. Отойдем подальше, перекину. И у меня к тебе просьба.  
\- Я не об этом! На всех кораблях рук не хватает, а я буду брать чужих солдат?  
\- Будешь, – обычно разговорчивый и жизнерадостный Эрнст зло взглянул ему в глаза. – Подумай хорошенько, благородный ты наш. Половина кораблей еле ползут, если на нас выскочит вражеский флот, ни отбиться, ни удрать они не смогут, так пусть хоть у остальных останется шанс.  
Адальберт в растерянности смотрел на коммодора Биркхольца, прижавшись спиной к переборке и опустив плечи. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что коммодор отчитывает нерадивого подчиненного. Он, конечно, предполагал, что кем-то вполне могут пожертвовать, но не думал, что это будет его старший товарищ.  
\- Я полагаю, - начал он осторожно, оглянувшись по сторонам. - Что вице-адмирал вполне может следить за нашими передвижениями.  
\- Ты не все знаешь. Меркатц прекрасно видел, в каком мы состоянии, поэтому вариант ловли на живца он сразу отбросил – слишком много будет потерь. Но теперь, когда двигатели вышли из строя, на него напрямую давят эти, - Эрнст кивнул в сторону шикарно отделанного коридора. – В любом случае, основная часть флота должна будет потерять нас из вида, а сможем ли мы продержаться до их подхода и вообще сможем ли подать сигнал – тот еще вопрос. А еще они настаивали, чтобы с аварийной группой уходил фон Ротенбург, лучший аналитик. Вот гады! Но раз это мое подразделение, мне и идти.  
Адальберт молчал. Что-то отвечать необходимости не было. Он сам поступил бы так же, но горько видеть, что Эрнст уже принял свою вполне возможную смерть и готовится к ней, да еще старается уменьшить возможные потери. Хотя неизвестно, к кому в бою удача повернется спиной. Понятно, почему Генрих фон Ротенбург был расстроен и сбежал.  
\- А что за просьба?  
\- А, да. У нас пополнение же было, у меня на корабле сейчас лейтенант – мой персональный помощник вроде. Забери его к себе, только он парень смышленый, постарайся, чтобы не сразу раскусил, почему, ладно? Хоть в навигацию пристроишь, хоть на побегушках, но забери, жалко мальчишку. Ходовая у нас… В общем, если что случится, ты понял?  
Адальберт молча кивнул. Общительный и добродушный, с легким характером, Эрнст любит опекать младших, они платят ему за это искренней преданностью, а некоторые потом столь же искренней дружбой. Наверняка этот лейтенант ходит за ним хвостиком и очень огорчится, если придется покинуть командира. Себя же Адальберт считал никудышным наставником, не в последнюю очередь из-за своей замкнутости.  
\- Господа, прошу в каюту! – бледный от усталости адъютант махнул им папкой.  
Пока они разговаривали, народу вокруг заметно поубавилось и шум разговоров стих. У оставшихся было далеко не радужное настроение: одни молча перебирали бумаги, другие хмуро листали что-то на планшетах, кто-то смотрел в одну точку перед собой.  
\- Уже поговорили? – вопрос вице-адмирала застал врасплох.  
Оба вытянулись и отдали честь.  
\- Пойдемте, пора.  
Эрнст и Адальберт прошли за командиром в каюту и заняли свои места за столом. Адъютант тут же пихнул Адальберту в руки приказ, а коммодор Биркхольц получил стопку дисков.  
\- Итак, вам уже известно решение. – хрипловатый голос фон Меркатца звучал размеренно, но хорошо знавшие вице-адмирала офицеры понимали, как тот расстроен. – Коммодор Биркхольц, доложите, что планируете делать.  
\- Мы стартуем через четыре часа и возвращаемся прежним курсом. Вот тут или тут, - луч указки коснулся на трехмерной карте двух намеченных Адальбертом опасных точек, – вероятнее всего на нас и выйдут. Подаем сигнал и держимся, сколько сможем. Моим заместителем я хотел бы видеть капитана фон Фаренхайта. В случае… - Эрнст запнулся, не желая произносить это вслух. – Он вполне сможет увести группу, если она не потеряет мобильность.  
«Нет!» - мысленно крикнул Адальберт: «Не надо! Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что значит «если группа не потеряет мобильность»! Не заставляй меня, пожалуйста!» Он ошеломленно переводил взгляд с коммодора на вице-адмирала: «Неужели вы думаете, что я смогу?!»  
Глаза Меркатца остановились на нем, оценивая. Адальберт выдержал взгляд командира, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы по-детски замотать головой: «Только не я, пожалуйста, не я!» Лицо адмирала застыло и превратилось в подобие официальной голограммы-портрета, только намного бледнее.  
\- Надеюсь, вы поняли, капитан, - слова прозвучали почти на грани слышимости. – Что вам надлежит делать.  
\- Есть! – он встал, отдал честь и сел в молчании. Остальные участники совещания смотрели на него кто с сочувствием, а кто испытующе: действительно сможет? Вот тебе твои честолюбивые мечты, ничего хорошего от того, что они сбываются, нет.  
Улетая на своем челноке через полчаса, Адальберт никак не мог выкинуть из головы то, что сказал им вице-адмирал, когда отпустил остальных: «Группе нужно уйти подальше в сторону, пока мы перестраиваемся. Затем вы выйдете на основной маршрут, а мы сделаем вид, что продолжаем движение, и через день повернем за вами. Самое опасное время – на подходе к точке, когда основные силы будут еще далеко. Еще хуже, если вы пересечетесь с врагом, пока мы будем выполнять маневр. Но надо продержаться». А потом он добавил: «Постарайся вернуться» - Эрнсту и «Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь» - ему.

 

***

  
Пять кораблей, назначенных сопровождать аварийную группу, покинули свои места в строю. Пилоты, тихонько матерясь, провели их через построение – работа сложная, тонкая и нервная. Теперь формация отражалась на задних обзорных экранах, постепенно уменьшаясь. Вот сигнальные огни пришли в движение – флот перестраивался, закрывая пустые места в эшелонах.  
От корабля коммодора Биркхольца стартовал челнок. Вскоре на мостике появились новые члены экипажа. Как Эрнст и обещал, трое нижних чинов, назначенных в инженерную группу, обер-лейтенант навигационной службы, которого тут же забрал к себе повеселевший старший навигатор, чтобы ввести в курс дела, и вчерашний выпускник училища рейхсфлота, лейтенант на побегушках, которого надо куда-нибудь пристроить. В отличие от остальных, он выглядел недовольным. Невысокого роста, худенький, с темными волосами, мелкими, почти девичьими чертами лица и темно-зелеными глазами, неприветливо глядевшими на капитана.  
\- Лейтенант Зандерс прибыл! – он отдал честь и вытянувшись, замер.  
\- Вольно. Коммодор Биркхольц просил что-нибудь передать?  
\- Эээ, нет…  
\- Тогда идите в каюту, устраивайтесь, а затем, - Адальберт огляделся, тщетно пытаясь придумать срочное дело, к которому следовало бы приставить мальчишку. – Придете на мостик и получите задание.  
Лейтенант Зандерс щелкнул каблуками, развернулся и вышел. Кажется, он понимает, что в этой команде он лишний, а у Биркхольца все, наверное, с ног сбиваются. Куда бы его? В навигационную группу? Обучать некогда. В орудийный расчет? Разве что посадить на барахлящий лазер. Пусть займется связью? А это мысль.  
В условиях вечной нехватки персонала функции связиста обычно брал на себя старпом или любой дежурный офицер. А некоторые капитаны переключали канал сразу на командирское кресло, чтобы не нагружать лишней работой и так занятых по горло подчиненных. Только вот Адальберту приходилось параллельно с основными обязанностями еще и кое-что считать для навигаторов. Он с усмешкой подумал, что он впервые займется исключительно командованием, как и положено капитану. У богов жестокое чувство юмора.  
Капитан Фаренхайт вызвал к себе старшего помощника, попросил показать новенькому лейтенанту пульт связи, скинуть список кодов для изучения, но канал отдать ему не сразу, после чего благополучно забыл о мальчишке: пошли сообщения от капитанов других кораблей, надо было согласовать маневры и расчеты движения.  
Сдав вахту, Адальберт решил хоть немного поспать. Глаза слипались, а в голову как будто кто-то втыкал длинную спицу из корзинки с дамским рукоделием. Он даже видел эту спицу, с голубой бусиной на конце, тонкую и острую. Она входила в голову, как в клубок, где-то у шеи, а выходила над правым глазом. Однако по дороге до койки он опять невольно подслушал чужой разговор.  
\- Отличникам тоже не везет, да, Зандерс?  
\- Я не понял.  
\- Все ты понял, не придуривайся. Ах, какой умный, надо же, специальные поручения. А в итоге тебя запихнули к нам. И в чем, интересно, пай-мальчик накосячил, что коммодор услал его с глаз долой? Давай, рассказывай, все равно узнают. – Кеммерих хихикнул. – Или ты ему в постели не угодил? То-то ты такой кислый, бросил любовничек, да?  
Вместо ответа на последний вопрос послышался звук удара. Мальчишки начали драку.  
\- Немедленно прекратите! – Адальберт, сделав несколько шагов, вывернул из-за угла, но сцепившиеся, как два терьера, лейтенанты не обратили внимания даже на капитана.  
С другой стороны коридора из каюты, услышав шум, выглянул заспанный командир орудийного расчета, застегивая китель. Вдвоем им удалось растащить драчунов.  
\- Вы, что совсем забыли устав, Кеммерих? Драка! При капитане! Вы у меня до конца вылета будете лазер зубной щеткой чистить! А вам, лейтенант, как вас там, начинать с такого на новом месте…  
\- Обер-лейтенант, - прервал подчиненного Адальберт. – это действительно безобразный поступок. На гауптвахту вы, - он повернулся к обоим драчунам, – не отправитесь немедленно только потому, что мы идем в режиме боевой готовности. Вам заняться нечем? Один другого провоцирует на драку, а второй ведется, как сопливый кадет? Все, разошлись по местам! Кеммериха, - ему все-таки не нужно было перебивать своего старшего офицера, - я оставляю на вашу ответственность.  
\- За мной! – командир орудийного расчета был действительно зол. Уводя своего лейтенанта, он сделал такое движение рукой, словно хотел отвесить ему подзатыльник или довести до пульта за ухо. Хотя распухшее ухо лейтенанта Кеммериха, пожалуй, такого бы не выдержало.  
\- Разрешите обратиться! – оказывается, Зандерс еще торчал тут.  
\- Лейтенант?  
\- Я прошу перевести меня обратно! – он вытянулся и отдал честь. Мундир лейтенанта украшали пыльные разводы, а роскошным фонарем под глазом он будет светить еще, как минимум, неделю.  
\- Прошение отклоняется. Все.  
\- Пожалуйста! Я же тут, правда, лишний. А на тех кораблях, - он мотнул головой, - осталось не более трети личного состава. У коммодора Биркхольца было все в порядке, но он ушел на самый аварийный, - голос мальчишки упал до шепота. – Я ему там пригожусь. Не слушайте, пожалуйста, Кеммериха, я… ничего такого… мы с ним еще в училище не ладили, – добавил он совсем тихо.  
Злость почти прошла. Адальберт хорошо понимал, как тяжело терпеть шепотки и насмешки за спиной и слушать грязные намеки о том, каким именно способом он заслужил расположение командования. По отношению к Эрнсту он, хотя еще ничего и не сделал, тоже чувствовал себя предателем.  
\- Коммодор Биркхольц направил вас сюда. Я не буду менять его решение.  
\- Я все понимаю, капитан! – Зандерс чуть не плакал. – Но это неправильно!  
\- Неправильно, - вздохнул Адальберт. – Но иногда по-другому не получается. Я могу только пообещать, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы коммодор добрался до базы. Идите, лейтенант.  
Зандерс приложил руку к виску и побрел по коридору. Адальберт глядел ему вслед. Спица в голове, которая куда-то исчезла на время, снова воткнулась в то же место. Он потер лицо и отправился к себе. Мысль о капсуле для сна мелькнула на краю сознания, но идти в другой отсек не было сил.

  
***

  
Не надо было вообще ложиться спать, стало только хуже. Ему опять приснился тот сон про горящий корабль. Только теперь на полуразрушенном мостике лежал лицом вниз лейтенант Зандерс, мертвый, придавленный опорой для силовых кабелей, а у него самого на руках и мундире была кровь. Хель, плохо будет, не к добру это все… Адальберт плеснул водой в лицо, она пахла железом и чем-то кислым. Очистные системы? Надо будет сказать инженеру. Отвлечься от дурного предчувствия не удавалось.  
Приближалась одна из опасных точек на их маршруте. Корабли шли тихо, отключив все сигналы, огни и маяки. Удастся ли проскользнуть? На мостике тоже царила тишина, словно людские голоса враг мог услышать сквозь железо, изоляцию и вакуум. Все напряженно ждали: проскочим или нет? По расчетам Адальберта, основной флот уже должен был развернуться и не спеша догонять их. Подходить к приманке близко нельзя, спугнешь.  
\- Движение сзади! Огни на пять часов!  
Ну, вот и они. Началось. Картинка с задней обзорной камеры увеличилась, давая рассмотреть противника. Плохо, хель, плохо. Их слишком много для десятка линкоров, половина из которых неисправна и недоукомплектована. Кто-то занялся опознанием, прогоняя силуэты кораблей через базу данных. На видеостене мелькали тени и номера. По каналу связи пришел вызов от Биркхольца. Адальберт нажал кнопку, одновременно отдавая приказ готовиться к развороту и запускать зарядку носового орудия.  
\- Сигнал флоту отправлен, – лицо Эрнста искажали помехи. – Адальберт, мы отстаем, даем залп, как можем, а вы уходите, слышишь?  
\- Подожди, мы еще можем перестроиться. Ускоряйтесь, охрана встретит их, дадим залп и будем нагонять вас. Я рассчитал.  
\- Это приказ!  
\- Нам нужно держаться как можно дольше! Иначе все бессмысленно и они просто улизнут до подхода Меркатца.  
\- Пока они будут вас ловить, не потеряются. Только не давайся!  
\- Сначала их надо подразнить. Я рассчитал, все получится.  
\- Хорошо, давай.  
Он перехватил канал командования. Аварийные суда прошли вперед и начали ускорение. Шли они более-менее ровно, но один отставал, на экране было видно, что двигатель горит еле-еле. Пятерка охраны замедлилась, пропуская товарищей, а потом синхронно развернулась лицом к догоняющему противнику. Три минуты, пять, восемь, пятнадцать…Помедленнее бы. Сколько успеют пройти наши?  
\- Противник в зоне досягаемости!  
Залп и медленный назад. Еще один залп. Кажется, пару удалось подбить. Теперь быстро поднимаемся вверх, даем залп вместе и, пока они не сообразили, разворачиваемся по дуге и уходим. Еще один! Так, теперь из кормового орудия. Вперед. Нет, они слишком быстро нагоняют. Это тот, что отставал? Где остальные? Ага, вон впереди видно. Тормозимся, разворот. Жаль, этот фокус уже не повторить, они будут готовы.  
\- Капитан Фаренхайт, уходите! Это приказ! – голос Эрнста прорвался сквозь помехи. От разрядов экран подергивался полосами, и слышно было тоже плохо.  
\- Нет, еще можно!  
\- Уходите к остальным, мой двигатель сгорел, но лазер работает. Слышите или нет? Подтвердите получение приказа!  
\- Сколько прошло от сигнала? Нам надо держаться!  
\- Два часа.  
\- Сколько?! – Адальберт потерял счет времени. – Все равно мало!  
\- Как только заметили, так и дали. Уходи, слышишь? Ты больше ничего не сделаешь, только людей зря погубишь.  
\- Аварийные шлюпки!  
\- Помню! Не поминай лихом!  
Адальберт молча отдал честь. Во рту было горько. Горечью отдавал и взгляд лейтенанта Зандерса: «Ты же обещал!» На прощание Эрнст улыбнулся и отключил связь. Пятерка кораблей начала спешный отход, поймав маяки аварийных линкоров. На задних экранах было хорошо видно, как оставшийся в одиночестве корабль Биркхольца дал залп по врагу, еще один, послабее, а потом исчез в яркой вспышке. Все, кто был на мостике, высматривали шлюпки, на которых мог уйти экипаж. Но их не было видно. Никто не успел спастись: то ли это было прямое попадание в двигатель, то ли взрыв в орудийном отсеке.  
Спустя еще пару часов стало ясно, что темно-зеленые корабли с выступающими антеннами приближаются. Погибший только отыграл для группы Рейха немного времени. Адальберт включил общую связь, разбив большой экран на части.  
\- Капитан! Расход энергии пятьдесят процентов!  
\- Что у вас?  
\- Примерно то же самое. Корма барахлит.  
\- Двигатели? Доложите.  
\- Идем на пределе, больше не выжмем.  
\- Ладно. – Адальберт помолчал пару секунд. – Они все равно нас догоняют, а бросать своих я больше не могу. У кого ходовая в порядке, и вы можете начать ускорение – идите.  
Сначала никто не ответил. Через некоторое время капитан Детеринг, орудие которого так и не удалось как следует починить, произнес: «Я остаюсь. На пару выстрелов нас хватит». Кто-то согласно отдал честь, кто-то кивнул.  
\- Тогда строимся клином, когда они подойдут поближе, повернем направо и попытаемся зайти во фланг. Затем уйдем под их строй. Вперед встанут те, у кого выше заряд. А пока будем тянуть время.  
Он так остался сидеть в кресле, когда все части экрана, одна за другой, сменились заставкой с гербом. Ну что же, ты знал, что это рано или поздно случится. Эрнст принял смерть гораздо достойней.  
\- Капитан! – лейтенант Зандерс стоял рядом с креслом, держа кружку. – Вот…  
\- Благодарю, – Адальберт механически взял ее в руки, но пить не хотелось.  
\- Простите.  
\- Что?  
\- Я же на канале связи сижу, - серьезно пояснил лейтенант. - И хочу попросить прощения. За то, что подумал про вас сначала.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я должен был это сказать. – Зандерс забрал полупустую посуду, козырнул и ушел на место.  
Через час корабли Альянса подобрались к маленькой группе вплотную. За то время, которое удалось выиграть, имперцы перестроились, согласовали действия и приготовились к своему финальному маневру. Оттягивать дольше не имело смысла. Все-таки друг друга они не бросили, а это лучше, чем погибать поодиночке.  
Адальберт уже готов был отдать команду на общий поворот, как что-то на обзорных экранах изменилось. Вражеская эскадра замедлила ход?  
\- Включите поиск, - губы не слушались, – и систему «свой-чужой» тоже.  
\- Есть! – во время боя надо было экономить энергию, но вдруг?  
\- Капитан, основной флот на подходе! – облегчение в голосе старшего помощника, радость в глазах навигаторов, привставших из-за консоли.  
\- Мы можем наладить стабильную связь?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Тогда немного отходим и выполняем маневр, как планировали, но не всем составом. Если они развернутся, постараемся ударить в тыл.  
Все-таки ловушка сработала. Вопрос, как всегда, оставался лишь в цене, которой платят за блистательную победу.  
Прошло пять часов, и все было кончено. Альянсовцы потеряли примерно сорок процентов кораблей, но остальные, хоть и сильно потрепанные, ушли. Как показалось Адальберту, вице-адмирал не очень-то стремился их догнать.

 

***

  
Группа кораблей заходила на посадку. Они заняли свою позицию, плавно развернулись, и, растворившись в своем отражении на поверхности металлического океана этой железной планеты, ушли прямо в доки. Им всем нужен был отдых.  
Капитана фон Фаренхайта вызвали в штаб с отчетом о действиях во время вылета не сразу, а спустя несколько дней. Но идти сначала пришлось не к своему начальству, а в отдел безопасности флота.  
\- Садитесь, капитан, – пожилой службист сделал приглашающий жест в сторону одиноко стоящего стула. – В первую очередь нам хотелось бы услышать ваш отчет о действиях группы до момента встречи с мятежниками. Почему коммодор Биркхольц нарушил установленный порядок и перевел почти весь личный состав на другие корабли?  
\- Потому, что они были боеспособны и могли эффективно сражаться. Аварийные судна при встрече с врагом были обречены.  
\- А не для того, чтобы избавиться от не разделяющих взгляды коммодора на политику Рейха офицеров, случаем? – холодные светлые глаза этого человека смотрели в упор.  
\- Простите?  
\- Коммодор Биркхольц не высказывал прежде намерения, скажем, сдаться при удобном случае мятежникам?  
Адальберт ошарашено смотрел на полковника безопасности.  
\- Но он же погиб, прикрывая наш отход!  
\- Этот факт мы как раз и пытаемся проверить, капитан. Записи с вашего и других линкоров группы тщательно изучаются. Он оставил при себе только проверенных людей, не так ли? А молодого человека, этого, - службист порылся в папке с документами. – Лейтенанта Зандерса, воспитанного в истинно патриотическом духе, коммодор отправил к вам заблаговременно? Чтобы он по наивности не смог выдать план готовящегося побега?  
\- Это нелепо. – Адальберт забыл об осторожности. – Никто не смог спастись, произошел взрыв, да и просто невозможно предсказать, когда и где сломается двигатель и кому придется возвращаться!  
\- Предсказать – невозможно. Спланировать – вполне.  
\- Тогда зачем коммодор Биркхольц до последнего вел огонь? Не думаю, что мятежники простили бы ему гибель своих товарищей, подай он потом сигнал о сдаче.  
\- Фон Фаренхайт, - поморщился представитель службы безопасности, – не будьте столь наивны. Даже если все было случайностью, простолюдин Биркхольц не мог настолько быть верен Императору, как все истинные рейхсриттеры.  
Адальберт поднялся со стула и, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно» отдал честь, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться на крик и говорить четко.  
\- Коммодор Биркхольц погиб, дав нам возможность отойти и выиграть время для маневра. Его корабль взорвался. Это все, что я знаю.  
\- Идите, капитан. Вы свободны, – с сожалением бросил ему полковник. – Жаль, вы еще один непонятливый молодой человек. Не думаете о карьере.  
В коридоре Адальберт наткнулся на адьютанта Меркатца, который передал ему распоряжение вице-адмирала доложиться после беседы в штабе и побежал дальше со стопкой ведомостей в руках. Самое трудное было впереди.  
В знакомом помещении приемной, где когда-то лейтенант фон Фаренхайт начал свою службу, царил хаос переезда: им выделили новое помещение. На полу валялись обрывки скотча, которым заклеивали коробки, просыпанный кофе, в углу светло-коричневой лужей расползлась стопка папок. От выпотрошенных шкафов пахло пылью. На месте дежурного были кучей свалены бумаги и диски. В воспоминаниях Адальберта за этим столом сидел Эрнст и всегда приветливо улыбался запуганному лейтенанту, открывающему дверь.  
Кабинет вице-адмирала был разорен не полностью, но кое-какие вещи уже были упакованы. Меркатц кивнул в ответ на его приветствие и попросил подержать коробку, в которую собирал книги с полки.  
\- Скажите, капитан, вы хорошо видели весь бой и то, что случилось потом? – вице-адмирал взял в руки пару томов.  
\- Да.  
Меркатц помолчал. Прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, он подошел поближе, чтобы уложить справочники в коробку.  
\- Он точно не мог уйти туда? – слова были еле слышны.  
Адальберт покачал головой.  
\- Жаль. Лучше бы они были правы.  
Меркатц собрал остальные книги и показал, куда поставить груз. Вернувшись за стол, он взял листок приказа.  
\- Что же, капитан. Теперь вам придется отвечать за лейтенанта Зандерса. Не думаю, что после этой истории кто-нибудь возьмет его к себе.  
Адмирал был прав. На мальчишку будут смотреть косо: кто-то сочтет его предателем, сбежавшим от командира, а кто-то – ловким шпионом. Шлейф этой истории будет тянуться за ним не один год. Жаль.  
Из всех плохих вещей на сегодня оставался только разбор действий капитана Фаренхайта в качестве командира подразделения.  
\- Вы талантливый командир, Адальберт, и пойдете дальше, чем рассчитываете сейчас. Однако вам нужно побольше уверенности, терпения и не лезть на рожон. Зачем вы атаковали врага напоследок, хотя видели, что мы уже подходим? Вы понимаете, чем это могло закончиться? Месть за товарища, конечно, поднимает дух солдат, но у вас было задание. А если какой-нибудь из кораблей врага решил бы вернуться, чтобы добить аварийную группу? Вы об этом подумали? Хороший флотоводец никогда не забывает о тылах.  
Адальберт почувствовал, что у него начинают гореть уши и щеки, как у лейтенанта Зандерса, которого он сам отчитывал по прибытии на Изерлон за драку и лично проводил с Кеммерихом на гауптвахту. Самое обидное, что вице-адмирал прав во всем, и он ничем не лучше своих лейтенантов. Сколько он еще будет совершать идиотские поступки из-за своего нетерпения? Нет, до адмирала Меркатца ему как пешком до Одина.  
\- Идите, Фаренхайт. – голос командующего флотом немного потеплел на прощание. – Не падайте духом, вам повезло на этот раз. У вас много обязанностей, не забывайте.  
Темно-серый корабль в доке, с присоединенными кабелями, подведенными трапами, окруженный кранами и стапелями, выглядел как больной под капельницей на койке госпиталя. Где-то около кормы сверкал огонек сварки, сверху группа ремонтников меняла датчики, и звук автоматической отвертки то и дело врезался в уши. Просто стандартный корабль, не флагман, у него и названия-то нет, только порядковый номер. Адальберт долго смотрел на него с технического балкончика и дал себе слово обязательно придумать ему имя.


End file.
